


È per la scienza!

by smile_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Pettorali muscolosi, Post Stagione 4, Stagione 5, demenziale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Pidge viene coinvolta in una discussione a cui davvero non avrebbe mai pensato di prendere parte.La storia partecipa al COW-T di Lande di Fandom per il prompt PETTORALI MUSCOLOSI





	È per la scienza!

Pidge arrivò in cucina che Lance e Hunk stavano animatamente discutendo di qualcosa che non capì subito. Avrebbe tanto voluto prendere il succo che era venuta a cercare e tornare nella sua camera senza essere coinvolta nella discussione, ma Lance era di un’idea diversa.

«Pidge! Tu sei una ragazza! Puoi sicuramente aiutarci»

Piccoli brividi corsero sulla schiena di Pidge alle parole “ragazza” e  “puoi aiutarci” niente di buono poteva venire da una richiesta che partiva da una frase del genere.

«Veramente ho da finire una cosa…» tentò di svincolarsi prima che Lance la prendesse per le spalle e la portasse dove lui e Hunk avevano deciso di far svolgere la loro diatriba.

«Hunk, qui, non è d’accordo su una cosa. O sarebbe meglio dire che ha bisogno di una visita oculistica»

Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo, insieme ad Hunk, e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso. «Di che stavate parlando?» chiese sperando di sbrigarsela al più presto e di poter tornare a lavorare sul nuovo programma che stava sviluppando.

«Lance è un traditore, ecco di cosa stavamo parlando»

«Ma che stai dicendo? La scienza non conosce fazioni, tu dovresti saperlo meglio di me» replicò Lance incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Scienza? Dopo tutto poteva andarmi peggio” pensò la ragazza che però alzò un sopracciglio. «Mi fate capire o volete continuare a parlare tra di voi? Perché se è così io andrei...» disse facendo per andarsene, ma Lance la bloccò di nuovo.

«No no! Ci serve il tuo parere femminile. Allora ecco la domanda»

Pidge si preparò.

«Secondo te...»

Era tutta orecchie.

«Chi ha i pettorali più muscolosi tra Shiro e Lotor?»

«CHE?!» per poco non le cadeva il succo che stringeva in mano. «Questo in che modo sarebbe _per la scienza_?»

« _Per la scienza_ nel senso che ci serve un parere scientifico. Dai dai dicci» le rispose curioso Lance.

«Tzk. Non mi farò coinvolgere in queste discussioni futili da voi due» iniziò prendendo un sorso di succo. «Detto questo è ovvio che siano più muscolosi quelli di Shiro. Mi meraviglio che ci sia anche da parlarne»

«Cheeee?! No Pidge non ci vedi neanche tu?» aveva urlato Lance.

«Ah-ah! Te lo avevo detto che erano più grandi quelli di Shiro» continuò Hunk vestendo un’espressione vittoriosa.

«Dai ma avete votato entrambi Shiro solo perché non vi fidate ancora di Lotor» si lamentò piccato Lance, mettendo su un broncio da bimbo.

«Ovvio che ancora non mi fido di lui» rispose Pidge «ma questo non inficia la mia valutazione»

«Che valutazione?» domandò Allura entrando in cucina.

«Allura. Finalmente qualcuno di sano, tu che sicuramente ci vedi meglio di Hunk e Pidge» disse Lance mentre Allura si avvicinava a loro. «Dimmi, ti va di partecipare alla nostra discussione di carattere scientifico?»

Pidge si mise un palmo sulla fronte. «Devi smetterla di chiamarlo così»

Allura annuì confusa.

«Tra Lotor e Shiro chi ha i pettorali più muscolosi?»

«Ehhh?! Ma di che parlate?» chiese sorpresa e anche un tantino sconvolta. «In ogni caso» iniziò prendendo un cipiglio pensieroso e professionale, come se le avessero chiesto quale strategia d’attacco fosse la più valida. «Quelli di Shiro sono più tondeggianti, quasi come dei cuscinetti, quelli di Lotor invece più squadrati»

Gli altri tre aspettavano il verdetto in rigoroso silenzio. Persino Pidge.

«Bene ho deciso» disse infine Allura. «I pettorali più muscolosi sono quelli di Lotor»

«Noooo ma cosa?» sbottò Hunk.

«Allura non puoi dire una cosa del genere» si lamentò Pidge.

«Vedi quante cose abbiamo in comune mia dolce Allura? Dovremmo provare ad uscire insieme qualche volta»

Allura ignorò Lance e iniziò a spiegare dettagliatamente il motivo della sua risposta, facendo partire una vera e propria discussione con tanto di tesi e antitesi, confutazioni e prove a favore del proprio punto di vista.

Keith arrivò in cucina nel momento in cui Allura diceva: «Sentite io ho visto Lotor in camicia e vi posso assicurare che i bottoni si tenevano appena»

«Usate le camicie anche qui?» domandò Lance.

«Sono un abbigliamento intergalattico» lo liquidò l’alteana.

«Oh capisco»

«Anche Shiro se indossasse una camicia…» cominciò Hunk.

«Perché parlate di Shiro in camicia?» chiese Keith avvicinandosi, con un pizzico di gelosia nella voce.

«Keith tu hai mai visto Shiro in camicia?» chiese Hunk.

«S-sì l’ho visto» rispose arrossendo al ricordo di Shiro con la camicia. E senza. Soprattutto senza.

«E beh? Allora?» incalzò Hunk.

«Allora che?»

«I bottoni sono lì lì per rompersi quando la indossa?» intervenne Lance con il tono di uno che deve spiegare una cosa ad un bambino.

Alla faccia a dir poco perplessa di Keith, Pidge decise di introdurlo alla discussione come si deve.

«Stiamo cercando di decidere chi ha i pettorali più muscolosi tra Shiro e Lotor»

«CHE?!»

«Ma perché reagite tutti così?» chiese Lance. «È _per la scienza_ » aggiunse.

Keith alzò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Voi non state bene. In ogni caso mi pare ovvio che sia Shiro quello con i pettorali più muscolosi»

«Ma che dici?!» urlò Allura con voce acuta.

«Visto? Anche Keith lo dice. Siamo tre a due. Abbiamo vinto noi» si pavoneggiò Pidge, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto sul volto.

«Il voto di Keith non vale. Lui è di parte. Lo sanno tutti che ha una cotta per Shiro» intervenne Lance.

«IO NON HO UNA COTTA PER SHIRO» urlò facendosi rosso in viso.

«Se se vabbè» lo liquidò Lance con un cenno della mano.

«Beh effettivamente il voto di Keith non dovrebbe contare, lui è innamorato di Shiro…» iniziò Hunk.

«Ma che fai ci vieni contro?» lo riprese Pidge.

«Io. Non. Sono. Innamorato. Di. Shiro.»

 

 

 

Qualche piano più sotto, dove le urla della cucina non potevano arrivare, Shiro e Lotor si allenavano in palestra.

«Dici che prima o poi arriveremo ad avere dei pettorali come i suoi?» chiese Shiro sconsolato ad un Lotor sfinito dall’allenamento.

«Non lo so. Sto iniziando a credere che non sia raggiungibile» rispose altrettanto sconsolato.

Entrambi stavano guardando Coran che con semplicità disarmante sollevava pesi di chili e chili.

«Torniamo ad allenarci» suggerì Shiro guardando triste il petto dell’uomo.

«Sì.  Se continuiamo ad allenarci duramente forse ce la faremo» rispose Lotor non troppo speranzoso ricominciando gli esercizi.

«Già. _Forse_ »

 

 


End file.
